


Cupid's Blunder

by Novaleo89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaleo89/pseuds/Novaleo89
Summary: A certain meddlesome red head can't help but play match maker on Valentine's Day. What could possibly go wrong?





	Cupid's Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is my first smut fanfic! Be gentle! All tips and advice are welcome

Cupid’s Blunder

Hermione absolutely hated this time of year. Couples being overly affectionate everywhere she turned. Don’t get her wrong, she was happy that her friends were in happy relationships. But she could do without having to witness all the groping and snogging and giggles. She just couldn’t help but be a little bitter that once again she’d be spending another Valentine's Day alone. You would think that Hermione Granger, war heroine, one third of the golden trio, would be able to find a suitable date for Valentines Day. But no, most men were intimidated by her and were too insecure to be in a relationship with her. That's partially why things never worked out with her and Ron. Yes there was a time where they had feelings for each other but she was too independent for him. Ron needed to be the provider in the relationship and Hermione couldn’t be the housewife that he needed. So here she was. Twenty-four, single and trying to make it through this weekend, with so much love in the air, without gagging to death. The worst part was she still had to endure for another four days. This Friday she planned on having a quiet night in with her favorite bottle of wine and the love of her life, Crookshanks.

After another long day at the ministry,Hermione couldn’t get home soon enough. Almost as soon as she got settled in she heard a tapping at her kitchen window. She sighed then peered over her shoulder to see an owl perched on the windowsill carrying a box. She got up to let it in. After giving it a treat she sent the owl went on its way. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and opened the package. First she read the note: 

_Mione!  
I’ve got you a date for Valentines Day! I know it isn’t your favorite holiday but seriously I know you’re not doing anything. You’re 24. Live a little. I’ve got you a dress and I know you have accessories to match so no excuses. Meet at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday at 7 and I’ll introduce you two. You can thank me later._

_Love,  
Ginny_

Hermione loved Ginny. She really did. But sometimes she just wanted to wring her little neck. After banging her head on the desk in frustration she finally decided to open the box and see what her friend had picked for her to wear. She untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a strapless chiffon dress with layered skirt. She had to admit that the red-head had good taste. The dress was gorgeous. It was red with an A neckline and of course it was her size. Ginny borrowed enough of her stuff to know what she wore.

*********  
Friday had arrived a lot quicker than she had hoped. All week she had been debating whether she was going to go through with this or not. “Alright Hermione. Its now or never.” She had been staring at herself in the mirror for fifteen minutes. Did she really want to go through with this? Well....her only options were to either summon that Gryffindor courage, take a risk, and have a chance at love or change into her favorite pair of sweats, cuddle up with Crookshanks and wallow in her own loneliness. “What do you think Crooks?” The fat cat stared at her lazily and gave a low meow. The witch smiled to herself. “Yeah I thought you’d say that. Welp, here I go. Wish me luck.” With one last mirror check she grabbed her shawl and apparated to Hogsmeade.

When she walked inside the Leaky Cauldron she immediately spotted Ginny’s flaming red head in one of the corner booths. As she got closer she realized that she wasn’t alone. She was excitedly chatting with one of her best friends Harry.

Hermione glared at Harry as she approached. “If you had any part of this I swear I’m disowning you as my best friend”. He smiled at her sympathetically. “Sorry Mione. You know she’s the boss. I have no say.” Ginny beamed.“That’s right. My word is law and I say that you are going to have an amazing time with the guy I’m setting you up with. I guarantee it. Now go wait by the bar and he should be here any second.” Ginny shoved a shot of firewhiskey into her hands. “Here’s some liquid courage for you and off you go. Good luck!” She gave her bushy haired friend a huge grin, a pat on the back and sent her on her way. “On the bright side you look lovely!” Harry shouted after her.

Hermione walked up to the bar and ordered a butterbeer while she waited. She looked around nervously trying to figure out who her mysterious match could be. _God why did I let that crazy girl talk me into this._

The redhead sat back, nestled into the booth and prepared to set her master plan in motion. “Oh look there he is now.” Harry looked up to see a handsomely dressed brunette heading towards Hermione. Nick had recently started working at Flourish & Blotts. He was really sweet and Ginny thought thought they would be perfect for each other. When Nick reached Hermione they both turned to look at their friend who in turn gave them a huge smile and thumbs up. 

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Harry said “I have a bad feeling about this.”  
“Babe you worry too much. Everything will be fine.” Harry glanced over at Ginny and said “For the record, when this all goes to shit, I never wanted any part of this. I just came along for emotional support.” Ginny rolled her eyes at him and said, “Nick and Hermione are perfect for each other. They’re both too goodie goodie to make a move. Fortunately for them I’m here to help.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t think testing out Fred and George’s latest experiment on our best friend is the smartest thing to do.”  
“I have complete and utter faith in my brothers abilities and their inventions thank you very much.” She huffed indignantly. “They are both brilliant and wouldn’t give me anything to test out that they didn’t have 100% faith in. Now hush and let me work my magic.” With that she pulled out a mini crossbow with arrow and set her sights on the wild haired brunette at the bar.He arched an eyebrow. “A crossbow?”  
“Yeah. They thought it would be more fun than the old fashioned bow and arrow.” She aimed then shot in Hermione’s direction before Harry could argue any further. The arrow hit her right in the arm.”Haha! Bullseye!”

“Ouch!” Hermione was momentarily distracted as she tried to figure out why a little arrow just poked her in the arm. Ginny grinned mischievously. And now for Nick. “Ready, aim…” and just as she fired something unforeseeable happened. Something named Draco, fucking, Malfoy. At that very moment Draco just HAD to be a prick and cut across Nick to get the bartender's attention. The arrow got him right in the side of the neck. “Damnit! No!” Ginny shouted. “No no no no.!” If Hermione wasn’t going to kill her before she definitely was going to now. She turned to her boyfriend in a panic. “Harry we have to do something!”

Harry nonchalantly took a sip of his butterbeer. “No love. YOU have to do something. I specifically told you I wanted no part in this. I’m here for emotional support, remember?”

“Screw you Potter.” Harry couldn’t do anything else but chuckle at the predicament the witch’s meddling had gotten her into. He had learned long ago not to interfere in the affairs of his friends. His girlfriend however had yet to learn that lesson and he had every intention on letting her figure it out on her own.

“Oh nooo, what now?” the redhead groaned as she sank down into her seat. The couple glanced over at the bar to see how their friend was reacting to the arrow. From the looks of it Fred and George’s Cupid Elixir seemed to be working as planned. Good for the twins, not so much for Hermione. Right now both her and Malfoy appeared to be lovestruck. Nick’s presence completely forgotten. They didn’t blame him when he decided to get up and look for entertainment elsewhere. That left Draco and Hermione alone at the bar, gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of them knew what was going on. All they knew was that they were completely enamored with each other. 

All of a sudden Hermione was seeing Draco in a whole new light. There was definitely an attraction between them. Even her stubbornness wouldn’t let her deny the sexual tension sizzling in the air between them. It didn’t help that his piercing grey eyes, full of lust, were enough to want her drop her panties right there. For some unexplainable reason she needed him now.....right now. Not breaking eye contact, Draco took a step towards her. His hands firmly grasped her waist as he pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. Her heart rate quickened as he leaned in to kiss her. She didn’t bothering trying to push him away and easily gave in to his touch. The feel of his lips was incredible and she wanted more. Grabbing the back of his head she pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss which caused him to moan in pleasure.

With each second that passed it became harder and harder to resist ripping each others clothes off right in the middle of the bar. With effort Draco broke away from their heated kiss. Breathing heavily he said “Love, I need you. Now. My place?” He panted desperately. “Please?” Right now she needed release and in this moment Hermione was more than willing to follow him anywhere. “Yes” she sighed “Lets go.” That was all he needed to hear. With her approval he apparated them back to his flat.

“Sweet Merlin! What do I do?!” Ginny shouted.  
“I don’t think there’s anything you can do, love. Maybe wait for the spell to run its course?”  
“Who knows how long that’ll be?!”  
“Well I know two people who might have an idea.”  
“Duh! Why didn’t I think of that?! Let’s go!” Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. Quickly they headed to the joke shop for answers.

***********

Fortunately when they got there Fred and George were at the front counter. As soon as she finished bringing them up to date they both burst out laughing. Tears streaming down their faces. “It's not funny!” She screamed at them.  
“Yeah it's hilarious” said Fred  
“When that potion wears off Hermione's going to murder you.” George added.  
“We’ll say nice things at your funeral.”  
Rolling her eyes she ignored them. “You said the potion would give them a little nudge. From what I saw those two were ready to shag on the bar. I’d say thats a bit more than a little nudge!”  
“Huh. Guess there's some things we need to tweak”  
“Malfoy and Hermione must really have the hots for each other, eh George.”  
“I’ll say.” Fred grinned. “Years of pent up frustration most likely.”  
“What? Eww no. Hermione doesn't have a thing for Malfoy”  
“Obviously she does or the potion wouldn't have worked.”  
“It didn't work.” she responded with a deadpanned expression. “Do you actually believe Hermione and Malfoy like each other?” “There has to be a mutual attraction in order for it to work.” George explained.  
“It doesn't create false emotions. It enhances the ones that are already there and kind of gives a courage boost to act on them”, added Fred.  
“Well you gave the potion too much of a boost” she groaned.  
“Right well we’ve got some adjustments to make. Come on Fred, off to the lab we go.”

Ginny turned to Harry with a dejected expression. “I just wanted to help”. Harry wrapped his arms around her. “I know love. All we can do now is wait for the potion to wear off.”

************

While Ginny and Harry were on their mission to see the twins, things were quickly getting more and more heated between Draco and Hermione. Both breathing heavily as their hands roamed over each others bodies heatedly. Their lips never parted as they frantically ripped and pulled at each others clothing. Within minutes of being in his flat they were both down to their undergarments.

The second Draco pressed their bodies together Hermione could feel his stiff manhood pressing against her stomach. He whispers into her ear. "Can you feel what you're doing to me right now?” and starts nibbling her right ear which caused chills to go down her spine. He started kissing his way down her neck while his hands slowly moved down her body until they reached her bottom. Gripping her ass he lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco carried her to the bedroom. Once there he gently laid her down onto his king size bed. He took a second to gaze down at her. “I've wanted to do this for a long time now". Hermione did a double take at his confession.

“Wait...what?” Before she could ask anything else he pressed his lips to hers in another passionate kiss. Draco didn’t have enough blood in the proper head to have this conversation right now. They could talk later. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head, pinning her to the bed. His body weight on top of hers causing her to slightly sink into the mattress. He reached around her to skillfully remove her bra to give her breasts the attention they needed. Licking and softly nibbling them. Hermione arched her back as he pulled one into his mouth, then the other. Giving them a pinch he slowly kissed his way down her body. He looked up at her as he bit her inner thigh. She was practically writhing on the bed.

Draco pushed her panties to the side. Her hips bucked when he inserted a finger into her sopping wet core. He pulled her panties all the way off and tossed them to the side. She let out a low moan as he began flicking his tongue across her clit. _God she tastes amazing._ Eagerly he lapped at her juices.When she sighed his name he couldn’t take anymore. He loved the sound of his name leaving her lips. “Im sorry love.” He whispered. As he made his way back up her body, he promised, “We’ll have more foreplay next time but I need to be in you right now”. Her eyebrows raised at that. “Oh you think there's going to be a next time do you?” He smirked as he aligned himself with her core. 

“Oh I know there will be”. With that he thrust inside her and she screamed out in pleasure. She loved the way his pulsating cock felt thrusting back and forth inside her. Never would she have guessed that Draco Malfoy could give her such pleasure. Especially after all the bullying from their school days. This was heaven. 

Once he was inside her she instantly began moving her hips rhythmically to match the pace that he set. Each thrust of his hips caused the sound of moans to fill the room. They’re moans getting louder as he started to pump faster and faster. The feeling was intense and Hermione could feel the pressure of her orgasm building as Draco frantically thrust into her. She gripped the sheets tightly and let out a silent scream as she reached her climax. She trembled as the wave of pleasure wracked her body. Nearing his own release he grabbed her leg and placed it over his shoulder, allowing him to sink deeper into her. He didn’t last much longer after that. With a few more thrusts he threw his head back as he spilled his seed inside of her. 

He collapsed onto the bed beside her and rolled over onto his back. Both panting as they tried to catch their breath. They turned to look at each other and grinned. “I must admit Granger, that wasn’t half bad.” Hermione snorted. “Please. That was probably the best you’ve ever had Malfoy. And if I’m not mistaken I do recall you saying ‘I've wanted to do this for a long time now’.”

Draco groaned completely forgetting the words he said in the heat of the moment. She smiled cheekily as she awaited his response. Leave it to Hermione Granger to be the one to not let it go. He sighed as he tried to summon the right words. “Let’s just say that I may or may not have had, let’s call it a little crush, on you...for a while now.” Hermione propped her head up on her hand and asked, “Interesting. How long is a while?” 

Breaking eye contact his eyes roamed the room stalling his response. She grabbed his chin to make him face her. Seeing the expectant look in her eyes he finally responded “Mayyybe since….Hogwarts. Second year or so.”  
“What?! Ha ha. The lies you tell Malfoy. You were a prick to me in school.”  
“Yeah sorry about that.” Laughing he continued. “Potter and Weasel were always following you around. I could never get your attention.”

“After what we just did I don’t think you have to worry about not having my attention right now.”  
“Well I would hope not.” he said placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and rest his chin on her head as she wrapped an arm around his waist. “I still don't know what came over me.” he half muttered to himself, contemplating what possessed him to grab her like that at the bar.

“I’ve got a theory on that. It involves a potion, a botched matchmaking attempt and the one and only Ginny Weasley. Whatever the potion was must've worn off sometime between the bar and now.”

“Hmm Im going to have to thank Weaselette the next time I see her. Now...” he rolled them over so that she was once again on her back and underneath him “...I've got a few things in mind we can do aside from talking about Weasleys”. With that his lips crashed onto hers and they could immediately feel the passion start to build once again.

Hermione sighed into the kiss and thought, _Great. Now I’m gonna have to thank Ginny too._

The End


End file.
